The Backview of You
by YvonneGraceC
Summary: Although the fight's over, Kagome thought hard about Inuyasha . Will she stay by his side or decide to give in to Kikyo ?


Hope everyone enjoyed my story "Forget Me Not"

Sorry for not even bothering to update my story list though… I didn't really have the time to update! So I'm sorry to people who subscribe my stories or something!

--

**The Back view of You**

**Chapter 1**

I wanted her back.

I just wanted her in my life.

But why?

Why is it so hard for her to actually listen to me for once?

--

Her back view was always the same. It was always a cheerful one because she was always smiling. Why doesn't Kagome fall down once?

He wanted her to need him when he was around. He felt so guilty whenever he saw her getting strong by herself all the time. "Inuyasha, what are you thinking? Hurry up or we will leave you behind!" Kagome yelled from afar which brought him back to reality. He rushed towards the group immediately, not wanting her to worry about him during the journey.

She was a special person to him now.

--

It was Valentine's Day today and it was special to her.

Well, it meant everything to her. Knowing Inuyasha wouldn't know, she decided to give him something. "Should I… really get something for him over there?" She thought to herself as she scratched her head. "I doubt he would need anything anyways…

She went to school as usual and was greeted by her friends. It was then her shoe locker had many letters. "What the…" She blinked, seeing her lockers full of the letters which shocked her.

The letters seemingly increased and increased by each year!

"Whoa, Kagome. Seems like you've got some admirers!" Her friends cooed as they smiled, making her blushed as she packed her letters and went into the classroom.

Her friends were excited when they saw the letters. "Guys, you sound more excited than I am." Kagome said sarcastically, as she read her notes. "Of course we are! We want to know who's interested in you!" They chorused, grinning from ear to ear. "I will tell you guys when I get home after reading it, can I?" Kagome sighed, crossed her arms as she spoke.

"Do let us know alright?!"

"Yes, yes…"

"Hooray!"

--

She read her letters as she ate her snacks. To her, these letters seemed really nice even though she didn't really like anyone of them. It was a sudden thing and if they suddenly just say they love her, it seemed wrong.

'_Well, it's only obvious that I don't know them.'_ She thought, still munching on her food. She read finished and decided to call her friend, Aya, telling her it was no big deal.

'_What is it to you?!'_

"Um… It's like obviously I don't know them! How can I love them or just one person among them?"

'_Well… it's true… but still, love can be nurtured!'_

"It's different from what you think, you know. It's hard to nurture it if you don't even know that person!"

"…_Alright, alright…You got me. How are you going to deal with your guy who loves another person?"_

"Stop making him sound as if he's two-timing me."

"_He is, isn't he? You said something about him loving someone else when he's with you."_

"Ha… I cannot deal anything about it anyways. I just have to live with it, you know."

"_Kagome, Kagome… You're being too magnanimous."_

"I can't be selfish all the time, OK."

"_Whatever… Up to you…"_

After their long chat, Kagome hang up. What Aya said was true. He IS two-timing her by loving someone else but she had already decided long time ago that she would just be with him even if it means he loved Kikyo.

Sighing to herself, she head back upstairs to her room, feeling confused all over. "Am I really being too… magnanimous?" Kagome asked herself. _'Eventually he might not love me. He already loves me for being a girl who just looks like Kikyo.'_ She thought to herself sadly. It was sad but also the truth. She had to face it.

--

Inuyasha waited for Kagome for at least three hours to appear but he decided he couldn't wait any longer. He went to her era to find her. "That troublesome girl…" He cursed but he knew he didn't really hate her that much.

He did decide after all, she's the girl he's been looking for.

When he reached her era, he saw Kagome standing by her window. She was obviously thinking of something. He sighed and then head quickly towards her direction.

Inuyasha decided to scare her as her punishment. He smirked as he appeared for the rooftop, scaring her. "BOO." Unexpectedly, she gave a reaction which said, "Oh… Inuyasha, you're here."

Her eyes had showed she was sad but yet tired on the outside appearance. What was bothering her?

"What the… You're not even scared!" He growled frowning as he watched her expression changed. "You did? I didn't really see the surprise coming though." She replied, lying on the bed as she closed her eyes. "I waited for you at the well, you idiot!" He growled again as he complained. "Sorry. I didn't really keep track of time."

What was bothering her so seriously till she couldn't even keep track of time? This he got to investigate.

"What's bothering you, Kagome?" He asked, leaning on the side of the bed. "Today's Valentine's Day which means I've already received many love letters. It's bothering me how to throw those away or keep them." She replied, sighing as she closed back her eyes.

"Love letters? What are those? And… What's Valentine's Day?" He asked in curiosity which somehow irritated her. "Love letters are those who like you and then they sent you those letters and Valentine's Day is when a girl gives a guy a present to show that she likes him." She explained and then sighed, feeling really tired.

He was way too curious. "If that's the case, why did those guys send you those stupid letters?" He asked although he was really kind of angry when he heard she received love letters in school. She sighed and then continued to explain. "Well… either they wanted chocolates from me or they are going to confess to me when another special occasion comes."

She didn't really mind all those chocolates coming in because it also meant that she has the choice of throwing or enjoying the chocolates anyways. But Inuyasha was really angry. He knew he shouldn't have asked anymore. When he wanted to scold her, he noticed she was staring out at the sky which had already become night. He didn't manage to scold her in the end.

Looking at her was enough to make him cool down. He sighed and realized she was really different than usual today. He wanted to hear her scolding her but she didn't. Instead she was just like the time when he had decided to be with Kikyo. During that time, she had no strength to fight back. She had even decided to go back to her era and decided to forget everything about him.

--

Inuyasha decided to bring her back to the old era. There they were in the open field staring out into the dark sky as the stars twinkled brightly as if to show that they had the brightest light in the universe.

It had brought back memories. Inuyasha laid on the grass as he closed his eyes to rest while Kagome was left to stare at the night sky, admiring the stars by herself. "Don't you think… you're better off without me sometimes?" She asked without looking at him as she continued to stare at the night sky. He didn't answer yet his face tells it all.

He's always thinking of Kikyo and she knows that that is the truth. She can't always hide it but it's always obvious that she noticed whenever he was thinking of something, it would matter Kikyo.

Especially when it comes to a point when she _REALLY_ looks like Kikyo which is a fact she couldn't hide as well.

Presuming he had fallen asleep, she looked at him with gentle eyes as her hand reached out to stroke his face but she can't. She sighed and smiled.

She had no right to since he hasn't said the three words to her yet but it's not like he will. _'I should stop fantasizing about stuff like these already.'_ She thought, still smiling.

When will it be the time when she found a guy who would truly love her for who she is but for not who she was?

--

Looking back to stare at the night sky, she sighed again. She didn't realize Inuyasha had felt the same way as she did. He knew she loved him but he also knew that she didn't say anything because she knows the fact; he had loved Kikyo all his life even till when she had died.

"Sometimes… I do feel that way. I sometimes felt I'm better off without you but there's a certain extent when I need you." He answered as he slowly sat up. She looked at him with widen but tender eyes. "Y-You're tired… I better head off to Kaede's house now." She replied.

Inuyasha didn't stop her but allowed her to walk on. He followed beside her as she blushed slightly. "Go to a tree and rest or something. I can head back myself." She muttered, not wanting him to follow her. "I have to or else you will get attack by demons. Moreover, you're holding on to the jewel. "How am I supposed to **NOT** to worry?" He answered in a monotone voice.

"I can protect myself."

"You can't."

"You're just worrying too much."

"You don't have your bow and arrows, dummy."

That made Kagome fumed in anger but it did make her shut up. It was the truth after all. She didn't hold a weapon that would help her in any kind of situations like now.

"I love you." Kagome was stunned, stopping in her tracks. Did she hear something wrong? "H-Huh?" She replied, looking at Inuyasha who was looking away from her as he spoke.

He was blushing.

"I-I love you." He repeated again. Kagome wanted to speak but realized she couldn't. Then she mustered her courage to say what was on her mind, "Do you… love me as… I am now? I mean… not as a reincarnate of Kikyo but as me…" She stuttered, scratching her head as she looked down on the ground. How can he say that now?

"I do love you… as you." He spoke. He had thought before answering her. "R-Really? H-Ha…" She scratched her head again and then turned her back to him. "G-Go and rest… I think you're tired..." She started to walk in Kaede's house direction. "I'm not. What I've said is true."

He immediately pulled her into embrace and closed his eyes as he inhaled her scent. It was an aroma which felt so familiar. He was suddenly pushed away. "Take the fragment. I don't really need it anymore since we've finished the fight." She immediately gave him the jewel gently yet so fiercely in her expression. "It's not the jewel I want, OK." He answered.

"Don't you want it to become a full fledge demon? You wanted to be one for so long. Now we've finished the fight, I realized I don't know where I belonged anymore." She replied. Yes, it was his wish to become a full fledge demon for quite a long time now.

But why does it feel like he could just throw that wish away and be with her?

Now he was sure of the feelings he had now.

As she walked away slowly from his sight, he shouted at her. "I'm willing to throw away everything… Just to be with you! I swear upon the stars!"

Kagome wanted to give him up but she couldn't. She turned to face him with a teary face and scolded him instead. "Stupid! Stupid!" She repeated scolded him as her eyes got all red when he suddenly hugged her, letting her cry on his shoulder. He allowed her to scold and beat him. At least it would make her feel better.

"Let's go back." Inuyasha smirked as he quickly picked her up to piggyback her. "Put me down, idiot! I can walk by myself!" She wailed as she hit him, trying to make him drop her off. "Shut up and just ride on me for crying out loud." He scolded her although he was smirking happily.

This is a start of a new beginning between Kagome and him.

**-End-**


End file.
